…o-0-o Just Human o-0-o…
by Justme210
Summary: A 2 chap ichihime story. All is write from Ichigo's perspective. I hope you will like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**…o-0-o Just Human o-0-o…**

I'm going to class. The world spins around me. All kinds of people greet me, but I do not give them any importance. I open the classroom door and I want to head as usual at my place when I feel a blow to my face.

For some seconds I remain in place while I'm trying to process what happened. Tsh ... It looks like it's just Tatsuki, but I do not give her any importance. I delete my blood that had formed in the outer corner of my mouth and I turn to my seat as if nothing had happened.

I ignore Inoue's worried gaze and I turn to my most desired place without even looking back. I do this often these days, but I cannot help myself.

I close my eyes and I try to ignore Ishida who's talking to me about the fact that I hurt her feelings. Fuck. Even I cannot be that dense, but I'm doing this only for her best. She must be safe no matter what.

I looked up when I realized that someone swept my chemise. Tatsuki seems even more nervous than before and it looks like she's about to punch me. I'm not gonna to stop her I deserve it all, even more.

I'm surprised when her strikes cease to occur, but despite this my face remains expressionless. I can see with the tail of my eye that Inoue was trying to calm her, but without success. Before I could realize what was happening I was dragged into the schoolyard.

It looks like we're in a pretty isolated place near the place where the girls usually eat their lunch. I wonder since when this place is here, but I do not have the privilege to think more about this, because Tatsuki blow me forcing me to move my gaze in her direction.

I do not think I had ever saw Tatsuki so upset. She wasn't in such a bad shape nor when Keigo entered in the girls' locker room to steal underwear. But I guess everything has a beginning. I see that she's expecting me to say something, but it's pointless.

"What the hell happened to you?" She finally asks releasing me. I close my eyes and a short grin imprints itself on my face. I do not plan to have a conversation with her right here and now. The only person with what I want talk about this is Inoue, but it would be difficult to do this considering that I'm behaving like this in order to avoid her. Strange, is not it ?

Another punch hit my face and I can feel the taste of blood inside the mouth. Damn Tatsuki really knows how to hit. When I look back in the direction I see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Shit. That's never a good sign. One time I saw her crying and that was when we returned from Soul Society. She was so nervous because I did not say anything to her about Inoue for so long, that I got to have all my bones broken, twice in the same day.

And certainly it does not compare at all to her new condition. I swallowed dry. Probably I will still deserve everything I'm getting.

I remain immobilized when I see her stuck to my chest and I feel her arms hitting with power my chest. She's so close I can feel her pain. Fuck, why is she trying to do this to me?

"Ichigo, you're an idiot. You are the biggest idiot. How can you do this? How can you act like you're indifferent? Why do not you go to her once to say what you feel? Cannot you see that she's suffering? Damn, you look even worse. "She says pausing from time to time in order to wipe her tears. "Why, Ichigo? Why ?"

My answer came involuntarily and easier than I could have imagined.

 **"Because I'm not just a human."** Tatsuki looked up at me, not understanding the meaning behind my words. I remove her and after I saw that she's at a considerable distance away from my I continue my monolog. "I'm not only human. I was not, I'm not and I will never be. Tsh .. She's better without me. Trust me. "I ignore her cries and threats, but after a few steps I stop. She's shocked, she probably did not expect it, I didn't expect it too. But perhaps it would be better for her to know it from her best friend and nor from the Soul Society. "That's my last day here. It was nice to meet you, Tatsuki, although you probably do not believe me when I say this. Just take care of her, ok? "

I turn myself before I could hear her answer, but then I stop when her words succeed to pierce my heart.

"Orihime loves you. Hell, Ichigo. She loved you for so long. Are you going to leave knowing that? Really ? Do not care for her at all? "Her voice was hoarse and scared at the same time. This Tatsuki doesn't seem with the one I know, but I somehow understand her. Perhaps I would have been the same in her place. I'd probably be trying to do anything to keep Orihime's smile, whatever it takes. But it does not matter now. I am the one who's leaving, I'm the one who will leave her side. I will break her. I will break even the last piece of her heart who's hoping for me to get back to normal. But in spite of that I cannot hide the smile on my lips hearing her feelings.

I step forward like I have not heard anything, but I turn my head at the last moment.

"Tatsuki ... The reason I go is because I care about her. Take care of her, please. And wipe your face off this stupid expression. "I raise my hand in the air and I said a last goodbye. A last goodbye to my childhood friend, a last goodbye to my high school, a last goodbye to my friends, a last goodbye to the girl what with a simple smile managed to conquer my heart.

Well, Inoue. I hope to meet you again in another life.


	2. Chapter 2

After I managed to escape under Tatsuki's monopolization, I turn to Urahara's shop. I have not stopped even when I walked past the headquarters of the vizards, even when Shinji threw a shoe at me in an attempt to draw my attention about his new method to conquer Inoue.

Fortunately it seems that idiot knows when it's about to enter in a battle where is likely to lose his life so he eventually left. I did not stop even when I entered in Urahara's shop and a dark haired girl welcomed me, and her brother who somehow resembled with a clown tried to get my attention or something.

I then descended to the basement, where Urahara keep his training ground. The man was already there accompanied by Tessai and Yoruichi. Urahara probably was in trouble because Yoruichi was nervous. The woman immediately raises her gaze in my direction when Urahara greeted me. That bastard ... It seems like he has everything already planned. To my surprise Yoruichi seemed to choose to ignore me. She sits on a stone near Urahara, focusing her attention on the door behind me.

When I look back it seems like it's already too late, because a tiger make its appearance bearing down on me. After I manage to parry the killer shot of the beast, I look back on her.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" I said, unable to maintain my calm. The corners of her mouth rises, forming a satisfied grin, probably she was pleased that she managed almost to kill me. She placed her hands under her chin, her eyes coloritumul gaining the coloritum of a beast who has caught her prey in her trap and now it was looking forward to the bloody spectacle what will begin. I swallowed dry, trying not to think at what bloody end she has prepared for me.

"Oi, Ichigo." She says after a few seconds of silence, her expression became even more satisfied. "In your place I would not turn my back at Aizen."

I have no time to even react at her words that the tiger caught my pants, starting to drag me around the field. Shit. Who the hell names a pet after the man who almost destroyed the world. I banished this throughts trying to get my shinnigami's badge, but I fail because Yoruichi crushes my hand making me to escape it. Okay, that was enough for me. I hit the tiger's face with my shoe sole, causing it to become unconscious then I get up angry in her direction.

"Oh ... Did I somehow hurt your feelings?" She says in a tone visibly amused by my suffering. I clenched my fists refraining myself hard not to fall prey of her challenge. I do not know what's in this woman mind, but it seems that she wants to keep me as far away as possible from the portal. She sighed long, after which she sits in front of me, blocking my access to the only way I can leave the human world. She crosses her hands, her eyes gaining an intense hatred, and perhaps she really wants to fight me. My gaze is moving in the direction of where my badge landed to be able to recover it in case of a possible attack.

"I'm not going to fight with you." She says, making me straighten my gaze in her direction again. Her nails were sinking deep into the fabric of her clothes, making me aware of the truth behind her words. If she does not want to fight me then why the hell did she try to kill me? I close my eyes for a few seconds then I jerk shocked by my discovery. Her smirk turned into a smile then her hand tried to touch my shoulder.

"I'm glad you understand." Yoruichi seems as though she can not hide her shock, when her hand is unable to meet its target, because I removed myself a few steps away from her. I scratch the back of my neck nervous, not believing that I will be forced to cope with such a situation. The shock on her face becomes more visible when she heard my words.

"Sorry, Yoruichi, but I do not like you in that way." The shock on her face disappeared, her skin gaining a reddish hue. Shit. I never thought that a girl is able to blush so hard. Ok, any girl except of Inoue ... Urahara starts to laugh, Tessai tries to stop him, warning him of the consequences of his actions. Consequences?

I turn my gaze on the woman who is still in front of me, the redness on her skin became history, her body was covered with a dark energy. The energy what she was emanated was something like a hollow's one and Urahara was drowned feeling her aura.

In the next second she was beside him, hitting his body with all her dark strength. I try to ignore them, despite Urahara's face while he was begging for his life was memorably. I'm walking in the direction of the portal, ignoring the screams around me.

It seems that the time has finally arrived. Tessai is looking at me worried then he asked me if I want him to convey a message to someone. I dumbfounded for few moments realizing that I have not ever thought about it. I mean I prepared a letter in which I explain everything to my father, hoping that the bastard will invent an excuse good enough for Yuzu and Karin to believe it. But the rest ...

I have nothing to say to the vizards, I have nothing to say to Ishida nor Keigo or Mizuiro. I had already talked with Tatsuki and probably she hates me. I can send a message to Chad, but it will probably be useless. The only one who remained would be ... Well I think I own her this.

"Tell Inoue that ..." Every word I had in mind was gone when I heard her voice. Shit. I never thought she would get here. Her breathing was fast, probably because of the long road what she had run, her cheeks were red, like the tracks beneath her eyes. The dark circles below her eyes were visible, betraying her concern for me. I think it's been a while since she failed to sleep and that's just my fault. Shit.

I breathe deeply, realizing that if I will spend more time looking at her face, my desire to leave her will disappear, dominated by the desire to protect her. I turn myself again focusing hard on the portal in front of me. I hardly manage to do one step, increasing the distance between us. I knew it was going to be hard, but I never imagined that I will be so difficult. I feel like my heart is broken again, even more painful than the first time. But I can't stop ... I have to do this. For her own good. When my next step threatened to touch the cold sand, her arms were wrapped around me. Her tears began to flow, wetting my chemise. Her hands were wrapped around me so strongly that my breathing has stopped or maybe this is hers effect.

"Please do not go." Those were the words what came out from her mouth, resonating strongly with my desire to stay and to make her mine. Shit. Shit. Shit. Holy shit. My heart started to beat so loudly that I can not hear my thoughts. Damn how can I make her believe that I do not care about her when her body is so badly stuck to mine.

"Inoue ... you should leave. This is my decision and I am not going to change my mind."

I do not know how I found the strength to say these words. I do not know how my voice could be so cold, while her warmth's enveloping my body. Her grip becomes stronger. Yes, I hurt her again. Shit. Every muscle in my body starts to break down to the urge to reassure her… to be near her… I'm slowly abandoning the idea that my remoteness would cause her any good.

"Liar." I close my eyes and a smile formed on my face. How can you always understand me? How can you ever forgive me no matter how hard I wound you? The portal begins to disappear, but I do not care anymore. The only thing about what I care is your presence and how easily you are able to influence me.

The grip of your arms becomes nonexistent when my palms are resting over yours. We're staying in this position for a few seconds after you remove, being ashamed of the reproach of your gesture. My gaze's searching for yours and your eyes begin to shine emanating your specific glow. The remorse begins to embrace me when I realized that I'm the reason of your happiness… that I am the reason of your smile. Tsh ... It seems that even Tatsuki was right ... You just lo ... No, I'm not allowed to think of it, after what I've done.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." Your voice resounds, dragging my attention on you. "Are you okay?" You ask visibly worried about my arm. It's the first time when I become aware that it's bleeding, I become aware of its pain, but the pain can not be compared with the one what are wearing, hidden deep in your fragile soul. I try to hide my wound, but that's too late. You're already in front of me using your healing powers on the idiot who broke your heart. "Please resiste a little. You'll be good as new in a few seconds. Just a few more seconds, Kurosaki-kun "Your smile is contagious, although I never admitted it. Oh, Inoue ...

"I will never be good enough for you." You startled hearing my words. The look in your eyes is full of compassion, but I can not withstand that. I looked up on an imaginary point, far away in the distance, trying to calm myself down. Your smile captures me attention, making me to focus again on you.

"Kurosaki-kun is always good and he thinks about the feelings of the others before his own. Kurosaki-kun always protects me and he's always trying to make me smile when I'm sad. Kurosaki-kun was always with me, even in the most difficult moments and he did what he thought the best for me ... even if he hurt me ... even if he hurt himself doing that. You're an amazing person, so you have nothing to worry about. "Your gaze is directed on my hand, being unable to confess her true feelings while you're looking in my eyes, or that's just in my imagination. I did not realize when I bent myself, my lips met finally yours.

You're surprised at first, but then you answer me, inviting me inside your mouth. Shit. Your flavor is so sweet that I think I will make diabetes if I continue to kiss you like this, but I can not help. It's something I've wanted to do for so long, but I still refrained. I want to show you how strong are my feelings for you, I want to show you what effect you have on my body, I want to show you the true me.

I get away after some time, pushed more by the need to breathe. Your hand is moving on your lips as if you're trying to keep the remains of my kiss fearing that I will change my mind. My eyes probably betray my thoughts, because they accentuate the redness of your cheeks.

My hand sinks in your hair, enjoying its softness. Your eyes get bigger, hearing my words.

"Inoue, are you sure about this?" You nod short, still unable to trust your voice. I smile, and you shudder. It's a sad smile, perhaps you are tired to see it. "Inoue ... I'm not a **just a human**. I can not give you what a normal boy can. I can not promise I'll not hurt you, I can not promise that you'll be safe, I can not promise that I'll be able to be with you as much as I'd like. Hell, I can't ... "Your hand reached my lips, likely stopping my statement before it become even more stupid. Tsh ... Great. Another thing at what I'm not good, a reason more to not like me. You giggle, probably amused by my expression. I guess I would do the same thing if I could see myself. You moisten your lips and I smile remembering our kiss.

"Ichigo ..." You call me making me to forget all my thought. Shit. I never liked my name, but I do not know why I have a feeling that I will as long as you'll be the person who calls me like that. "I know that." I swallow dry when I see the seriousness of you face when you say that. Could you refuse me? Is it possible to ignore what has happened between us? It is true that it was my first kiss, and from what Tatsuki told me and it's your first too. Was it so bad? My thoughts simply disappear when your lips stick to mine for a few seconds. I'm smiling, confident. I think that I like to get used to it. "I know that." You repeat, resuming your speech, your right hand fingers are merging with mines. " **I know you're not just a human. I know you have responsibilities and that you need to defeat your powerful enemies. I know you will always have something important to do. I know that me being hurt because of you, scares you, but ... No normal person could make me feel what I feel for you. No normal person could make me fall in love with him as you did ... because you are unique. You've managed to make me hope when the hope was an impossibility thing to reach. For this and for a million other things I love you, Ichigo and any thing or person can never change that.** "My hands wrap around your waist making you to land on my lap. My lips stick to yours, naturally. I kiss you tenderly.

Thank you, Inoue. Thank you for your sweet words. Thank you for your warm presence. Thank you for always be by my side and… I promise you that I will never make you cry ever again. Because… I love you, Hime.

A.N. I really liked to write this chap. And I was thinking about to write a prologue. I want to hear your views about this chap and about the idea of a prologue.

 **Justme210**


End file.
